


pentasans

by Waluigi (Tooth)



Series: filthy OC shit [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Polyamory, except the five people are actually one people so maybe it's really just two people, i hate the word orgy it sounds awful, it does have five sanses tho, it's like a sixway i guess, or skeletons, or somethin i dunno flip a coin, this was actually pretty cute and hella fun to write, wow this one doesn't actually have any vore in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Waluigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes i'm more about character ya know, so i don't involve any of my filthier kinks<br/>they will return in the next installment tho, don't you even worry lmao<br/>have fun with this if you can, i did</p>
            </blockquote>





	pentasans

so yeah, like

paps right, i don't write about that guy enough

it's always all these different versions of sans like what the fuck i love the guy just the same

i guess it's because i can get away with much dirtier stuff, paps is too precious in my eyes

lmao that's bout to change

so yeah, there's this paps right, n he gets lost in the void after his sans throws him in there to save him

but in the process that sans dies along with that universe n this paps is now stranded n alone n pretty much fukt

like he doesn't even know where he at or what happened n now he in this fucked up place all alone n he scared

he looks pretty much like the canon paps, maybe just a lill big bigger, i dunno who cares

n now he goin thru the void lookin for his brother all scared n anxious about the shit he sees like all these weird amalgams n fucked up graphics n also happens to run into beta

you know, the fucked up clone of alpha and omega

after what happened with this fucked up thing it ran into the void n now just kinda goes around doin its things, but it doesn't give a fuck about paps so he safe

n eventually he gettin more n more hopeless n sad n just want to see his bro n then suddenly he stumbles onto this place which kinda looks like the ruins like

there's pillars n leaf piles but it's all fucked up n some chambers lead to nothing n such, like a badly generated vidia gaem map

n as he walkin thru, suddenly

sans

n he just standing there by one of the pillars lookin into the endless void in one of the endless hallways n paps is like BROTHER! n this sans turns around so fucking fast n just stares- that just reminded me of the feral spongebob meme and now i'm laughing gimme a sec

lmao i crack myself up sometimes

sry no more memes i promise

so yeah this sans all ???????????!!! n stares at paps n paps is like YOU'RE OKAY! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! n like puts his hands on his hips ya know him

but before he can scold his bro any further this sans just fucking breaks down in tears like  _ bro  _ n comes to him n wraps his arms around him n Paps is like UH, HEY NO WORRIES! I AM HERE NOW! n pats him back n listens to him repeat his name thru his tears but then realizes that

his voice is like

comin from behind, too?

n suddenly another pair of boney arms wraps around him n Paps is like nyeh??????? n turns around n theres another one n as he lookin up he seein another approachin n he like UH, UM, WHAT? just so confused while they all surrounds him in this huge hugpile

n paps just stares in confusion cuz apparently there’s five sanses here?? what

n he like I APOLOGISE BUT... WHICH ONE OF YOU IS MY REAL BROTHER?

n they finally let go like  _ this is a fucking miracle holy shit our deepest wishes have been granted _

n they just all so fuckin happy just starin at him n touchin him n paps is like ARE YOU ALL SANS?

n they finally get over themselves like yeah we're all sans, well, kinda?

n paps is like WHICH ONE OF YOU IS MY REAL BROTHER?

n they all like well, none of us is your sans

n paps tells em what happened n they get sad like shit bro i'm... i'm sorry but your sans is probably gone

n paps just goes

OH

OH...

n sits down all crushed

n all these sanses come to him like we're sorry

n they sit beside him n it's this big sad moment of each one tellin their story about how their paps has died

basically these are all almost the same sans, close to the canon, n they all somehow fucked up n managed to kill their universes along with everybody, includin their brother

n now they all stuck here without nobody but eachother n like

it's... not that bad

these weird fucked up ruins are pretty stable as far as the void goes n they can chill in here n ponder n nothing matters anymore so they can just do whatever

n they mostly sleep all day or come up with jokes w/ eachother n protect one another from the other bigger n more dangerous sanses like sygma n such

n altho they all sad for this paps losin his brother they're all also really happy about having a paps here like holy shit how amazing is that

n they do all they can to just cheer him up n eventually paps dries his eyesockets like WELL, I SUPPOSE HE IS NOT TRULY GONE...

HOW FOOLISH OF ME TO CRY FOR HIS LOSS WHEN HE'S HERE FIVE AS MUCH!

n laughs weakly n all the sanses just smile like yeah, cm'here will ya lill bro

n paps is like I'M NOT LITTLE! I'M TALLER THAN YOU!

n the sanses are like no yer not, together we're at least three times as tall as you

n paps is like CURSES!

n they laugh n like

yeah, they're not his sans

but they're still sans

n at first paps considers adopting one of em as his own but then he'd feel really bad about the other four so fuck it man

they're all his brother

n he stays with them n it's all suddenly so much better

like these sanses would mope around all depressed most of the time but now they play all these pranks on paps n take turns readin bedtime stories n makin up all these shitty jokes n finally they actually have somebody to tell them to

n paps tries to keep the place clean but there's

so

many

_ socks _

n sometimes he feels like he's going insane trying to keep up with all five of them but at the end of the day it's so much better than being alone n he does enjoy all these shenanigans

imagine paps hugging one of them for whatever reason like such a nice brotherly moment, then some other sans is like now wait a sec i want a hug too! n paps is like AH YES, IT WOULD BE QUITE UNFAIR TO HUG JUST ONE OF YOU, YES?

n he hugs the other one n the other three come too n so paps is tryin to give each a hug but they keep fidgeting around and confusing him on purpose like hey you hugged him twice now! that means two hugs for each of us right?

then after like two hours paps is like OKAY! 30 HUGS EACH BUT THAT'S WHERE I DRAW THE LINE!!!!

also they totally have four of them carry him around sometimes with one behind, waving his cape and making swooshy sounds

also probably should mention how these fuckers talk like

they're all almost the same sans with little to no difference in one another, n they think pretty much the same

which was a real bitch before because they could barely talk together because when one said something the other would instantly say the same like their thoughts were too similar

n they still do, n sometimes two or more say the same thing at the same time and go into this crazy jinxing madness like

jinx

jinx!

jinx!

JINX!

....

JINX!

n that can take fcking hours

n paps is going fucking insane while the rest of the sanses laugh

but then they talkin to someone else, like paps, they say the same stuff a lot n don't even bother differentiating who the question was asked to

they actually differentiate very little overall

paps tried to number them but they just used it for more pranks

all of them would constantly change their numbers just to confuse him, except the second one who would say "me two!" to everything that was going on

so yeah, eventually paps just gave up n treats them all more or less like one brother in five bodies

_ brodies _

sorry

n it works out pretty well n they actually have a really cool relationship n everybody is happy

well, except that one thing that's constantly bothering all the sanses

n they all come really close to breaking the ice about it several times but then just look at all the other sanses n nobody sayin anythin so they stay quiet too

n paps is completely oblivious, all happy go lucky n shit, just sad he got no undynes too

but then one day paps is somewhere in the void lookin for a better broom or whatever n the sanses are alone n they start talkin bout it cuz

they were all in love with their bros, n are with this paps now, too

duh

but they're scared bout how he'd react n also he'd probably feel trapped cuz he got nowhere else to go here

they're all he's got, his home n friends n family

they afraid of fucking him up with this, makin him uncomfortable to be with them n then where would he go?

and what would they do without him? go back to moping in their depressions and half heartedly stopping eachother from suicide??

but the worst thing is that paps keeps doing these things that only make them want him more like he keeps hugging them n joining their puppypiles n even giving them kisses n it's like getting stabbed with the most beautiful of knifes like every time they just want it to last forever while also getting hurt thinking about it all

n now they just kinda laying around the pillars doin a crossword like one reads them out loud then thinks for a while then they all say the answer in unison

n then one of them is like guys

n the rest is like yea

n he like you know we're kinda... lying to him with this whole thing

is that really any better?

n another is like what the fuck man we ain't lyin

n another is like yeah we're just not sayin the truth

n the first one is like what's even the fuckin difference

n another is like well, if he asked n we lied, that'd be wrong, but just not sayin anything ain't that bad

so another is like yeah man, if he asked it'd be a whole other thing but like, just sittin on our asses n just wishin we weren't such sad existences n starin at him like some goddamn mettaton fangirls-

n another is like aw fuck off, don't do this whole sarcasm thing plz it's too early for this shit

n another is like he's right tho?? we're all being even more creepy by keepin him outta it, poor paps got no idea

n paps is like NO IDEA ABOUT WHAT?

n all the sanses just jump a bit like  _ oh shit _

n paps comes in n they all starin at him mortified n he's just lookin from one to the next n it's really quiet

n then finally one sans is like how long have you been listening

n paps is like A FEW MINUTES, I TRIED TO GET THIS WEIRD GOOP OFF MY SHOES...

then he's quiet for a minute, gettin an unsure look n scratchin his skull nervously like I, UH, OVERHEARD SOME THINGS... WOULD YOU...

IS THERE SOMETHING I SHOULD KNOW?

then it gets just completely quiet n the sanses look at one another but they all just wideeyed n sweatin

n paps just waits n this awful awful situation goes on for a few minutes till finally one sans is like um, well

it's...

n another one is like it's your battle body! we're kinda ashamed but-

n another is like yeah! it looks really cool, we just can't hide it anymore - we're so jealous of it!

n another is like we keep thinking about making some for ourselves but it's a bit embarrassing after all the jokes we made on it, hahaha

n paps folds his arms like OH, I SEE! NOT "LOOKING LIKE A WEIRD SWIMSUIT" NOW, HUH? I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO RESIST THE AMAZING STYLISH FASHION I HAPPEN TO MASTER!!!

WELL, IF YOU'RE ALL SO EAGER TO-

**WE'RE IN LOVE WITH YOU!**

all the other sanses just turn around mortified to the one who just yelled that on the top of his lungs n he just quickly covers his mouth

then they all slowly turn around to paps who just stands there with this surprised expression, looking straight at the one sans who's now melting into the floor with shame

then he looks over the rest n each look away as soon as he looks at them

n paps is like ...Y-YOU ARE?

but there's no response they all just slowly pullin back n tryin to disappear n paps just keeps standin there

then he slowly steps forward n they all watch him carefully as he walks to the one sans who said so n he kneels down to him n holds his shoulders to make him look up like

IS THIS TRUE?

n this sans just swallows n barely holds back tears like ...i'm... i'm  _ so sorry paps... _

n the other sanses also almost cryin with shame now n are sure paps is gonna leave any moment now then suddenly paps holds that sans up n hugs him n laughs lightly like MY STARS... AND I WAS SO AFRAID I WAS JUST IMAGINING THINGS!

n the other sanses like ?????? ?????????? ?? n paps lifts that sans up in his arms n turns around to all the others like HAHA... WELL, THIS IS... NOT HOW IMAGINED THIS MOMENT WOULD GO

IN MY VERSION THERE WAS MUCH MORE HUGGING!

n they just staring at him while he laughs a bit more heartily, all of em just fuckin petrified in confusion but also filled with so much hope n paps is like I... ME AND MY BROTHER... HEH, I WAS REALLY- AFRAID YOU WOULD NOT WANT TO BE WITH ME IF YOU KNEW BUT WE WERE... VERY CLOSE!

n he explains that he and his brother were actually dating the whole time, but he wasn't sure about these other sanses and was really really afraid they would not be the same and holy shit what would they think of him if they knew, right

n he was trying to kinda like test them by being very warms towards them but they just seemed to take it as him being brotherly so

yeah, it was all a big misunderstanding on both sides

so yeah, now the sanses just starin at paps n don't even know what to say they're so fucking overjoyed but also unsure and confused n paps just keeps standing there with one of them in his arms n having this nervous smile on his face like UM... I WOULD THINK... YOUR REACTION WOULD'VE BEEN MORE... ECSTATIC?

n then one of the sanses slowly gets up n steps towards him n the other sanses watch him in silence, then also get up n all come closer to paps n the first one is like  _ c-can we hug you? _ n paps is like OF COURSE! THAT'S THE IDEA ISN'T IT?

n then they all come to him n this big hug pileup happens n paps does his best to hug 'em all but even his long handsome arms aren’t long enough but oh well

then they just kinda get down on one of the mattresses, still hugging, n the sanses just enjoy every bit of him they can n paps tries to kinda give each one equal attention but it's a hard task

n after some silence of just tryin to comprehend that this is really happening holy fuckems one of the sanses is like

...how the everloving fuck are we going to make this work

n paps is like LANGUAGE!

n the sans apologizes n paps just kinda stays silent for a while, wigglin his skeleton toes

_ (skeletoes) _

n after a while of thoughtful humming paps is just like WELL, I MANAGED TO KEEP UP WITH YOU AS YOUR BROTHER, I'M SURE I CAN KEEP UP WITH YOU AS YOUR MORE-THAN-A-BROTHER

n all the sanses do the same loveful chuckle n paps laughs a bit cuz they really are all the same sans

n he hugs em closer n they pretty much cover him up n for a while they stay in this big pile of hugs

n all the sanses are like... well, let's just roll with it

like paps seems to know what he's doing n if he was w/ his sans before then all the better, right

so now they all datin

n some time passes n they just kinda test the waters around each other n the sanses are actually pretty shy n awkward n paps seems to be the one who knows shit??

like, they always try to push it a ill bit further w/ kisses n touches n paps is always just like YEA SURE! n allows them with a big cheery smile n the sanses love him even more he's the fucking best

n then one day they all layin in the big pillow pile that they have for a bed n it's paps in the middle and all the sanses just sprawled around, holdin a lill bit of him each for themselves

like one just has his head laying on his femur n the other just casually holds his hand n another is snuggled up to his side w/ his hand softly layin over his ribs n another lays diagonally n lets paps have his feet over him

n they watchin tv which inexplicably works in the void but only plays VMTT which is this one roughed up mettaton trying to cheer the void people up

paps loves the show

n as they layin, all the sanses just kinda look over one another to make sure they all have the same thing in mind while paps is just cackling at some sad jokes mettaton is trying to tell n when the show is ending one of the sanses that's by his chest leans in closer to him like

...paps

n paps is like YES?

n the sans leans in a bit closer n his voice shakes a bit n his eyes get all lit up n paps just waits, realizing now something serious is bout to happen

n after a while this sans just goes

_...can i touch you? _

n paps smiles sheepishly n his cheeks get a big orange like Y-YES! YOU MAY!

n the sans smiles n his hands tremble a bit n he leans down n presses his head on his chest n his hands slowly slide up his ribcage n paps just shivers

n the other sanses not sure what to do till another one swoops a bit closer n lookin at paps unsurely shyly slides his hands closer n up his arm n paps just smiles at him n lets him cuz if he allows one then it would be unfair if he denied another right?

but it's visible that he's really nervous n all the other sanses feel unsure if like, they should? but...then again

he did date his brother

this probably ain't all that new to him

n yeah there’s five of them but... if they go really, really easy then

they all just kinda slowly approach him till they upon him n begin to rub what they get their hands on softly n unsurely n paps is just getting more orange in the face n one of the sanses swoops close to his face like

i-is this okay? should we stop?

n paps is like N-NO NEED TO! AHAHA... I'M FINE, REALLY!

n the sanses get a bit more sure n now paps is just being covered in touches n kisses altho they purposely avoid the more sensitive parts cuz they don't wanna rush any of this

n paps just does these tiny little flustered noises like trying his best to keep quiet but damn this is really really overwhelming already

n they all breathin hot n close n he's just completely surrounded by soft lovin caresses

like one is by his side n just slides his fingers over his ribs through the shirt side to side n another is by his other side and is pressed against him n breathing on his neck n another one is by his femur n softly rubbing the bone up and down n giving it little kisses n another one is by his knee and shin on the other leg n the fifth one is down by his feet just kinda massaging them and kissing his toes

n they all real warmed up n all around him n everythin feels soft n hot n paps just whines silently at the light touches till they gettin a bit closer n rubbin their chests and faces over him a bit more n the one by his femur shifts a bit higher n slides his hand closer to his crotch unsurely, just caressin his hipbone so far, n paps moans out a bit n quickly hides his face behind the sans by his neck n all the other sanses look up to see this big bright bulge on his pants n they look at each other unsurely

n the one sans rubs his hipbone a lill more and paps moans out shakily n he looks up to the one by his side n he nods, lookin to paps

n he runs his hand over his cheek and pets him over the scalp, gettin closer to him n whisperin like  _ can we touch you more? _

n paps just whines and nods like YES, YOU C-CAN

n all the sanses just smile softly n huddle up to him a lill closer n pull at his pants a bit n the other one by his side pulls at his shirt to get better access n then the one by his femur slowly rubs his hand over the bulge on the pants n just feels the warmth and magic emanating from it n hearing paps let out another moan the one by his side slides his hand down his sternum and spine and reaches into his pants n just slowly runs his fingers over the thing from below n the other sans by his side reaches his hand in too n carefully rubs his palm over it n suddenly paps tenses up n lets out a loud NYEEEH!!! n all the sanses kinda jump back as paps comes

n now he un-tenses n falls back n all the sanses just blink unsurely n as soon as paps catches his breath again he nyehs ashamedly n cover his face in his palms like OH MY STARS I'M SO SORRY! HOW EMBARRASSING!!!

n the sanses just laugh like omg paps you okay? did we go too hard on ya? or too fast??

n paps just turns his head away like NO IT'S NOT- YOU DIDN'T I JUST-

I NEVER DID THIS BEFORE!

n the sanses just go........... what

_ what???? _

you didn't?? but you dated your brother and-

WELL YES, BUT WE NEVER ACTUALLY DID ANYTHING LIKE THIS! WE JUST HELD HANDS AND SMOOCHED AND SOMETIMES CUDDLED BY THE TV WE DIDN'T ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING AS UM, INTIMATE AS... WHAT WE'RE DOING!

n the sanses just

their eyes go dark n they all look away like holy shit we totally just pushed him into this oh no

n the one sans by his side pulls away like we're really sorry we really thought you-

n paps is like WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU WANT TO QUIT NOW?

n the sanses just stop unsurely then ask like well... you want to... go on??

n paps is like WELL, Y-YES! I AM ENJOYING THIS V-VERY MUCH! I MEAN, YOU SEEMED TO BE ENJOYING YOURSELVES TOO BUT IF YOU AREN'T WE MAY STOP

n the sanses just look at one another unsurely till one finally gathers up enough couage n comes back to touching the man n the others join n paps is like I DO APOLOGISE ABOUT... UH... LOSING MY C-COMPOSURE?

n the sanses just chuckle like it's okay bro, we'll be more careful

AND I'LL DO BETTER TO HOLD MYSELF BACK, YES?

sure thing paps

so now they back on touchin him n doin their best to go softer and more careful but as they continue paps's all shaky like COULD YOU, MAYBE, POSSIBLY... T-TOUCH ME THERE AGAIN? P-PLEASE?

n the sanses just exchange a quick glance between each other, then come back to touching him, carefully sliding their hands in his pants n begin to touch around his pelvic bones n his ectodick

real careful at first, but paps is getting all flustered n bucks against their hands n they figure it wasn't really oversensitivity as much as too much anticipation

n now that they feel a bit more sure they dare to go a bit harder, a bit closer

this goes on for a while, papys high whiny voice getting lost in the heavy breathing and deep soft moans of all the sanses, till they all really heated n just thoughtlessly do whatever feels well right now

rubbin his bones, giving him kisses or even nibbles or soft licks, even grinding into him, n paps just holds on in between there trying to keep his shit together n give some back but he can barely keep his head from spinning n his caressing is pretty messy and uncoordinated

he got like three hands touchin around his dong, rubbing his dickhole, stroking his base, playing around with his foreskin carefully n holy shit this is hella overwhelmin

but he holdin on strong

then the one by his feet slowly crawls up between his legs n pulls his pants down all the way n looks over the rest like uh, would ya mind guys if i... ? n they all like no man go ahead

n he hooks his fingers around his pubis and all the while the others are still touchin around there he starts to lick him up and down messily

n paps lets out another loud nyeh n holds on as hard as he can but the moment that sans gets him in his mouth and coils his tongue around him his hips shoot up and lift pretty much all of em as he comes again right in his mouth

n he begins to apologise again n the sanses are like hehe it's ok big guy, should we stop now? n paps is like NOT... NECESSARILY, GO ON IF YOU WANT TO! n they like heh ok

n go back to rubbin his bones n kissin him n the one sans between his legs just lifts his flustered face like holy shit... holy shit i got... i got a mouthful

n the sans by his knee swoops in closer to him like um, hey ya... would ya share

n they both lean in n make out a bit n the other sanses like  _ holy fuck am i really that kinky?  _ oh right, _ i am _

n paps opens his eyes unsurely to look down at what's goin on ny sees em both gettin down with drippin mouths n grabbing onto his pelvis n they start lickin around the bones and his dick n doin the whole double blowjob thing n paps just covers his eyes in flustered shame like W-WOWIE!

then the sans by his side grabs his hand n pulls his glove of slowly n then kisses his palm n licks around his fingers before leading it down to his crotch, watching out for any sort of protest, but paps lets him n so he slips it into his pants n to his own dick n cuz paps is too flustered and overwhelmed he just moves for him n basically uses his hand to jack off

n the other sans by his side grabs onto his jaw and presses his teeth against his n paps just whines n lets him pull his tongue out and lick around his jaw till paps opens his mouth and invites him in n sans wrigglin tongue snakes in and he makes out w/ him real deep while rubbin his croth against the side of his chest, just enjoyin the ribs over his unformed magic

n the two down there continue to lick around him n kiss him n suck on his lightly from time to time n the one my his femur shifts up a bit and slides his hand under his butt and touches around his sacrum and ischium holes while ridin his femur up and down slow but hard

n this goes on for a lill more till it's just way too much n paps comes once more n his whole body just slouches down like he's an energetic guy but holy shit this was a really exhausting experience

n most of the other sanses also done for now, except the one by his femur n the one by his side, so these two just look at eachother like hey no biggie right

n they crawl closer n tangle their legs together, smushin their unformed magic crotches together n makin out till they also finish

n now they all just layin in one big sweaty panting pile n paps is barely even awake

n all the sanses just cuddle up to him closer n fall asleep faster than you can say "this is all kinds of fucked up"

n then they all sleep, holding onto one another, all content n happy

\---

so yea, the whole pentasans thing right

now they all datin

and it's slightly awkward n sometimes not exactly great like

paps does his best to keep up with them all n feels really bad that maybe he's excluding some sans but sans is chill

they know there's no reason to fight over paps cuz literally, they're all one person

if one happens to get less cuddles or somethin, he just shrugs it off n gets more the other time around

while the ones that manage to get the best snuggles realize they did n keep off the next time to give space to the others

sans is smart enough not to start fights or even get pushy with himself, duh

n altho it's sometimes a hassle n poor paps can't catch a break from smoochin

hell if he doesn't enjoy it too, damn

when he dated his bro back in the now broken universe he was always complaining about sans sleeping all the time, when he wanted to hold hands or smooch by the tv

now, everywhere he turns there's always at least one smol bf (bonefriend) offering smooches n hugs

n paps is not one to give up when things get toilsome, ya know the guy

he up for it

so yeah, they havin a pretty good time, except, ya know

when it comes to bonin

cuz altho it's all kinds of great it's still five sanses for one paps

n they tryin their best to go easy on the guy cuz damn he gettin fives times the dick my man, holy shit

but then paps feels bad cuz they mostly end up quittin while they ahead ya know

n they chill bout it like ey man don't sweat it but paps still feelin bad

so then one time they sittin by the tv just chillin, the big skelle surrounded by all his boyfrands n they just casually holdin onto him like regular, watchin the sad void mettaton chattin up some huge fuckin sans w/ dark pink magic who knows where

n paps is bein all silent n the sanses all at once like bro what’s the matter

n paps is like HMM...

SANS?

n they like yea?

n paps is like YOU ARE SKILLED IN MAGIC, YES?

n they like yea

n paps is like WELL

YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO AFFECT MINE, SHOULDN'T YOU?

n they like.... uh, yeah i guess

like it takes much more magic than usual but there's five of us so it shouldn't be too hard...

n paps just laughs nervously n turns back to the tv tryin to look away but that's a bit harder when ur talkin to five people at once lmao

n the sanses look at one another then back at paps like what was that about

what ya thinkin bro

n paps is like HAHA, NOTHING, REALLY!

n the sanses just shrug like he gunn tell us when he wanna, no biggie

then after a moment of silence n the huge pink sans on the tv tellin a bad joke for mettatons show that all the sanses chuckle at lightly like i've heard that one before, heh

paps is like ...BROTHER?

n they like yea bro?

n paps is like... WOULD IT BE POSSIBLE TO... KEEP ME GOING? W-WITH YOUR MAGIC??

n they all like ...?

going where

n paps like GOING... ON!

n they like

going on what

n paps frowns n folds his arms like AH! NEVERMIND!

n the sanses like no wait what was that n get closer to him n climb over in his lap n on his shoulders n pat him playfully n paps is all flustered n ashamed n they like

wait

waaaaait

ooooh, i get it

ya mean like when we bone

n paps is like I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL IT THAT IT'S EMBARRASSING AND NOT EVEN A GOOD PUN!

n they just chuckle like dude ya could've just asked

n paps gets a bit more sure n holds back onto them like I JUST WANT YOU TO ENJOY YOURSELF LIKE I DO WHEN WE... SNUGGLE

n they hold closer onto him like aww, that's real sweet of ya bro... but it might get a bit intense

ya sure ya up for it

n paps is like YES

n they like ya rly sure

n paps is like YES

n they like ya rly rly sure

n paps is like YES!

n they like are ya rly rly r-

SANS!

n they just chuckle like lmao while paps is all like IS THERE NOTHING YOU WILL TAKE SERIOUSLY, I AM TRYING TO-

but he gets interrupted when one of em leans over his shoulder from behind n smooches him n paps shudders when all ten hands slide over his body, over his legs n arms n chest n back, down his spine, over his jawline, up into his ribcage

n he just whines silently while they all get workin around n he just kinda melts in their arms n they chuckle lovingly n hold him up with caresses and smooches

then they lean him back on the two behind him, n they put their chins over each of his shoulders n give him lill smooches on the neck n teeth n stuff while another slides up by his side n holds onto him, runnin his hand up his ribcage n rubbin it up in there carefully

n another two lift his legs up n slide their hands down to his crotch n for a while they all just rubbin onto him n kissin him n all the good stuff while his crotch covered with touches, just thru the booty shorts so far

rubbin the big orange bulge n reachin down to his hipbones, havin him nyeh in arousal

this goes on for a lill while n one of em leans down n slides his tongue over the buldge real nice but suddenly paps stoppin him like W-WAIT!

n they stop n look down at him with half lidded calm eyes like what is it bro

n paps is like UM, WELL, I'D LIKE... THE OTHER KIND OF PARTS? YES? Y-YOU KNOW?

n they like holy shit?? holy shit???? ok

n they give him space so he can reach down n he does his best but he really ain't too good at the whole magic thing so it's not goin so well for him

till like three of em reach up at the same time n help him out n paps nyehs in surprise cuz sans's magic feel different than his, like, cold, except not?? whatevs man, here's the vag

n they pull his shorts n underwear down n sure enough there it is

n they all involuntarily gettin more heated but tryin to keep it down, so they get back to rubbin him n paps just closes his eyes tightly n tries to keep it down

n they goin real careful cuz paps ain't used to this fem business

so they goin at it n it's all gettin more n more heated but truth be told they kinda scared about havin paps w/ a vag

so eventually paps has to be all like UM, P-PLEASE, WOULD YOU TOUCH ME ALREADY? PLEASE?

n they like shit sry bro, sure

n they stop for a bit n look over one another unsurely like who gunn go

till eventually one of em reaches forward all hesitant but since nobody else goin he decided to just go w/ it

n slides his finger over the slit, havin paps nyeh in response

n they all just smile like yeah ok, let's do this

n go back to movin n smoochin n rubbin one another

n two more hands slide closer n paps bucks his hips up unintentionally, liftin two of em up easily n they just chuckle n touch him more

just slippin their fingers over the outside n inside n down at the entrance n then also up at the clit n paps gettin heated af

n he wet af, too, like holy fuckems

n finally the one sans all the way down between his legs leans in closer n licks over the whole thing messily, over all the fingers workin in there, whatever man

n the other one that's down there n has his leg over his shoulder reaches in n slides his fingers in there n paps just nyehs louder n they all let out this embarrassing low moan then chuckle at each other n paps is like QUIT IT YOU!

then after a while paps all flustered n outta breath cuz his stuff gettin rubbed good n the fingers n the tongue n all the touchin round his body n damn

n suddenly he reaches down n pulls the one eatin him out away like W-WAIT PLEASE

n they all look up like what is it paps

n he like AH... AH, WELL, YOU

YOU PREPARED ME ENOUGH, DIDN'T YOU?

n they all like... uhh

n paps is like I AM READY!

n they like ready for what

n paps is like SANS STOP MAKING JOKES!

n they like we not makin jokes we just-

oh

_ oh _

um, ok man

...which, uh, one of us should...?

n paps is like IT DOESN'T MATTER YOU'LL ALL GET A TURN

n they like what

n he like I MADE UP MY MIND, PROCEED!

n they like ...uh, dude, ya sure bout this? u talkin bout five of us here i mean-

then paps all angry n he reaches his legs out n grabs the one who's been eatin him out n manages to get his crotch smushed into his n he just moans out weakly n they like

...ok bro

whatever you want

n go back to kissin him n stuff

now they all back to rubbin him n stuff n the one sans by his crotch just wide eyed n unsure like holy shit do i really get to?? can i really??? holy shit????

n since he just sittin there paps squeezes him closer n groans impatiently n this sans like ok ok, here i go, let's do it, let's make it good

n altho he nervous he pulls his pants down n whips out his dick n he just so fuckin flustered n excited n dick is diamonds

n they all lookin to him just waitin, all of em also pretty damn shaky from all this, n this sans leans down over paps's chest n gets space by all the other sanses n pulls back n rubs his dick over the vag n paps just whines n nyehs n pushes at him a bit n he obviously a bit impatient already but also knows they all worried

but fuck does he want this already damnit

n finally this sans pushes into him carefully n just opens his mouth n his eyes flutter n he makes this throaty moan, gaspin for air cuz holy shit it feels fuckin heavenly

n paps holds onto one of the other sanses n whines n all the sanses just watchin all sweaty n stuff till paps gets a lill less tense n starts to push em closer again to encourage em so they go on

n this sans just feels the soft pushin of paps leg on his back, rubbin him up n down his spine, n he knows paps askin him for more

so he pulls back n pushes in again n goes all slowly n carefully at first but paps seems ok with this n it's also gettin all kinds of difficult to keep his focus so soon he goin faster n harder till a pace is set

n it's nothin too rough but it ain't completely soft either n paps lovin it, just holdin onto the other sanses n smushin his face into another one’s face, tryin to get kisses n makeouts but he gettin real sloppy n unfocused

n p soon this sans goes all tense n leans over n holds onto him shakin as he comes n paps arches his back n lifts a few of em up again lmao

n paps just breathin so heavy but smilin wide, a hand over his eyes with his palm up like AH... AH... THAT WAS... VERY NICE!

n they like aw man i love ya so much n get closer to him while the one sans pulls outta him n stumbles back a bit to chill n paps also chills for a while n his stuff drippin with both the ectostuffs but he soon takes a deep breath n looks onto the other sans by his legs

n he knows what paps gun do but it still takes him by surprise when he pulls him in w/ his legs n the bulge in his pants bright af

but they all get a hold of paps like bro wait up

n he like I AM NOT QUITTING IF THAT'S WHAT YOU-

n they like no man we ain't gonna patronize ya, u know ur own boundaries

but, it might be better if you change up the position

and paps is like AH! OKAY!

so they help him turn around n paps pushes one of the sanses down on his back n like lays his face down over his chest, gettin his boney butt up n legs apart

n of course he pretty damn shy n he hidin his face in that sans shirt but he knows they won't mock him or anythin so he just powers thru it

n once they sure he done shiftin about they get right back to him n smooch n rub n all the good stuff

n the one sans behind him just sweatin profusely like whoa holy damn n just awkwardly kneels there w/ his dick out till two of the other sanses by paps's sides pull him closer like come on man get it together

n he a bit more chill than the first one cuz now he knows it's a thing n so he gets a hold of his hipbones n swoops closer n presses his dick over his ischium n stuff, just rubin the dripping tip around till finally he presses it against the entrance n paps buck against him a bit like holy shit he so damn wet just drippin over this sans's dick

n he like ok let's do it

n pushes in n goes thru the same mixture of amazed pleasure n losin his breath n stuff

n he afraid to keep paps waitin so he gets right to it n goes at pretty much the same pace as the sans before him n paps holds onto the sans under him n breathes n drools over his shirt n this sans gettin so fucked up too n really really want's to touch himself but ain't sure if he could?? so he just does his best to keep his hips down n rubs paps's head n whispers n coos to him softly

so they goin at it for a bit till this sans starts goin faster n paps losin it real bad n tightens up round the man n it brings them both over the edge n they both just kinda fall down

n the other three sanses helpin them n pattin the big guy n paps is like AH... I- I APOLOGISE, I MEANT TO HOLD OUT A BIT LONGER

n they like bro you did so good already you're so good you're the best bro

n they rubbin over him pretty damn rough now cuz fuck it's all gettin heated as shit

n paps is like I THINK IT'S TIME I ASK YOU FOR...

but he trails off just watchin them all rub n hump him n he realizes that takin turns is fun n all unless you the last one to be picked

n he like AH CURSES, I DIDN'T ACCOUNT FOR THIS

n they like wha- what is it bro-oh

just tryin to keep it down but fuck it's not easy at all

n paps looks up to the sans under him, then to the two humpin him at the sides n back at the two that already don

the last one just catchin his breath while the other is all snuggled up n seems like he's fallin asleep slowly

n paps gets up on his knees n the sanses pull away from him with all their effort but soon come back to him all flustered n heated

n paps is like BROTHER?

n they all like yea-ah? ah...

n paps is like ARE YOU ABLE TO GIVE ME, UM... T-THE OTHER... O-ORIFICE?

he all shy bout it n keeps his voice down

n they pull away a bit like whoa, what?

n paps is like AH! NEVERMIND!

n they like no bro wait up ya up for this? we totally up for this but-

n paps is all like THEN- DON'T ASK ANY DUMB QUESTIONS AND JUST DO IT!

he mad cuz he so ashamed

n they worried bout this bein too much, sure, but it's also all way too much right now n they can't even hesitate about paps gettin more than he can handle anymore

it's not like they'll hurt him anyway, what's the worst that could happen

n paps nyehs loudly in surprise when he gets his skeleton ass grabbed n bam there it is

n paps never had this damn thing on him n it feels kinda weird but there's really not time to think about it cuz before he can even get used to havin it he already got like three hands all over the place

n he bucks up n gasps when fingers enter him up front n other rub around his back door all wet n hot n paps falls over n has to get on his hands to keep it up

n they goin at it pretty fast till paps asks them to WAIT UP PLEASE!

n they stop n realize they maybe goin a bit too fast but before they can apologise paps is pushin the one he laid his head on before back down n then shifts back n lays on his side himself, w his head between his legs

n he looks to the two remainin ones with hazy eyes n just lifts one leg up n they get what he wants n swoop close to him faster than you could say incest is bad

n one sits over his legs n is all up close n personal w/ that vag n the other lays down to his other hole n before paps knows what he up to he gets his face involved n paps just nyehs in surprise

paps just covers his face when that sans gets workin round w/ his tongue to get him a bit ready n the sans up front just holds on the best he can rubbin his dick over his vag n stuff

n while all this happenin down south paps just fondles up the sans up there by his head n opens up his fly n reaches his hands to him n this sans rubbin his scalp now n kind of pushin him closer cuz damn he just can't wait too man

then the two down there decide paps ready to go n they spend a while gettin in the right position n pressin their tips against both holes n then just waitin for paps to give em permission

n paps barely holdin it together but looks down to them like AH, AH, AH, Y-YOU C-AH!

n he winces a bit cuz holy shit he didn't expect this to feel like this like holy fuck he damn full down there

n he nyehs out loudly n burries his face right against the third sans's dick n does his best to satisfy him but holy shit it's so hard to keep up now he really underestimated this a lot

n he kinda tries to lick him n stuff but he keeps taking breaks to catch his breath n the two down there gettin faster n harder just holdin onto him n gettin it deep af

they goin like, alternately, or whatever the fuck it's called, so paps always gettin a dick pushed in or outta him the whole time n it's so fucking overwhelming

n the sans up there pattin his head more n he can see what's happening n he just like it's ok bro it's ok you doin your best it's ok

but paps havin none of that

n he gets the guy in his mouth again n slobbers on him to get him all slick n stuff then brings him up to his face n gets him right up his eye socket n this sans just gasps out in surprise like holy  _ SHIT _

n paps grabs onto his pelvic n goes up n down just whimpering and nyehing in bliss cuz damn this is all rly good

n the sans just completely flabbergasted like he did not expect paps to do somethin so kinky but holy shit he's not complainin

n when paps starts to get a bit too flustered n outta it to go on he grabs onto sans's hands n places them over his skull n that sans doesn't even ask anymore it's way too deep to be careful now n he fuck his skull p damn hard

but it's all good, paps lovin it, altho he gettin really weary again, even with the help they gave him earlier when they made him a magic butthole

n the three of em goin on n soon the perfect coordination starts wearin off cuz it's all too intense

n they get down n grab onto paps so hard n paps's back arches as he gets filled up again n just as he comin too the sans fuckin his skull just comes all up inside his head

n they all groanin n huffin n paps is whinin like an anime titty girl until it all over n they all just slump down, done af

n paps pretty much immediately blacks out with both exhaustion n the intense shit he went thru n then wakes up a while later covered with sanses

n they all asleep in this mess n papyrus just groans cuz it smells all kinds of funny in there now like can ya imagine

but he can't get up n clean cuz he held down with these sleeping pups of a brother

so he just sighs n shifts a bit to get more comfy, fallin asleep again, literally covered in hugs

so yea that happened

weird


End file.
